Den Ten
Den Ten is 3rd episode of Ren 12 Transcript Theme Song "fans screaming" Four Arms: Alright, I'm going to go now. Fan #1: Can I have an autograph! Four Arms: Not now. Fan #2: How 'bout a kiss? Four Arms: No thanks. Fan #3: A hug? Four Arms: I'm gonna leave. "enters HQ & detransforms" Ren: Put it on full lock down. Ben: Got'cha. "pushes button" "force fields surrounds HQ, keeping out fans" Gavin: I don't remember you leaving. Ren: What do you mean? Jen: Well you were just talking to us. Ren: No, I was stopping robbers. Gavin: Nah-uh. Diamondhead: "walks in" Hey guys, I'm back. Ren: I must be dreaming. Diamondhead: Oh my gosh, you're here! Ren: Who are you? Diamondhead: "detransforms" Boy: They call me Den, Den Ten. Ren: Den 10? Den: Yeah. Re: I though that there was only 1 Omnitrix? Ben: There is. Ren: Then how- Den: I made it myself, I'm very good at mechanics. Jen: That's why when you saw the Null Void projector, you freaked. Gavin: And tried to suck me in it! Den: Sorry, it was just so cool. "alarms go off" Ben: It's Billy Billions. Ren: Ugh! That guy is so annoying. "transforms" Heatblast: Let's do this. "flies away" Den: It's hero time! "transforms" Stinkfly: Wo-ho! "flies off" Cut to Robots attacking Bellwood: Heatblast: Alright Billy, great ready to have your plans foiled. Billy: I doubt it. Stinkfly: This is so exciting. Billy: A second Omnitrix? Heatblast: What are you doing here? Stinkfly: Helping out, duh! Billy: This will be easy. "blasts Heatblast" Heatblast: Ugh! "falls to ground" Stinkfly: That wasn't nice. Billy: Quiet! "grabs w/ robo arm & throws Den" Cut to HQ: Gavin: Got any jacks? Jen: Nah, goldfish. Gavin: "takes card" Ben: Jen, got any kings? Jen: "sighs & hands over card" Ben: Ha ha. Stinkfly: "hits window & starts sliding down" Jen: Um? Gavin: I've got this. "cats spell" Stinkfly: "transports" Huh? "lands on ground" Ben: Where is he? Stinkfly: "detransforms" Den: Follow me. Cut to Ren lying on the ground: Ren: "wakes up" Huh? Where am I? Ben: You ok? Ren: Yeah. "sits up" Why are they laughing? Gwen: 'Cause you're an adorable baby. Ren: What? "looks at self" How?! Den: Billy shot you. Ren: Ah man! So now I'm 5 again. Ben: Yep. Ren: I blame you! Den: I deserve that. Ben: I think you should just leave the hero stuff to Ren. Den: Ok. "takes off Omnitrix" Jordan: "transforms" Cannonbolt: Let's take care of this. "rolls over & smashes Den's Omnitrix" Den: I'm sorry for everything. Ben: It's ok, we know you didn't mean to. Den: Do you forgive Ren? Cannonbolt: The only thing I'm worried about is being 15 again. Gavin: I've got this. "casts spell" Cannonbolt: "detransforms" Ren: Yes! And to answer your question, yes I do. Den: Thanks. Billy: "hiding behind bush" My plans were ruined. Mazuma: We'll get him next time. End Characters *Ren *Jen *Gavin *Max *Den *Fans Villains *Robbers (mentioned) *Billy Billions *Mazuma Aliens By Jordan *Four Arms *Heatblast *Cannonbolt By Den *Diamondhead *Stinkfly Category:Episodes Category:Ren 12